Nightworld Nightmare
by 1Echelon1
Summary: This is how i imagined life to be like with Daybreakers- includes all the soulamtes metioned in the series- is set after sixth story soulmate in book 2 main characters-Ash,mary-lynette,Quinn,Rashel,James, Poppy,Thea,Eric,Gillian,David,Theirry,hannah, R
1. Daybreakers circle

_I do not own Nightworld, the characters, the plot or the quotes, it is owned by the publishers Hodder and the amazing Lisa. J. Smith! __J_

**Nightworld Nightmare**

**Chapter 1-**

The Daybreak circle was complete at last- the complete group was now over thirty people but the special insider circle was for soul mates and the innocent part of the Redfern and Harman family. The group included witches, vampires, shape shifters, Werewolves and Humans Their purpose of the group was to help the community of Nightworld to get along with humans- an almost impossible achievement.

The circle had eighteen members- A Witch Thea and her soul mate Eric, A lost Witch Gillian and her soul mate David, A Vampire Quinn and his soul mate Rashel, A Vampire James and his soul mate made Vampire Poppy, A Vampire Ash and his Vampire soul mate Mary-Lynette, A Vampire Jez and her Vampire soul mate Morgead, Vampire Prince of Nightworld Delos and his soul mate Maggie, A Shapeshifter Galen and his Shapeshifter soul mate Keller and last of all the lord of Nightworld Thierry with his soul mate Hannah.

At the moment Gillian, David, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Galen and Keller were away from the Circle hunting for the last Wild Power.

The group who was left, and had stayed at Thierry's mansion as backup was scattered around a large room casually discussing the soul mate principle.

"Well, it certainly takes over your life" Ash said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Mary-Lynette who was now a vampire just stared at him with a threatening look on her face. Everyone laughed- Ash was always being sarcastic and annoying people. Mary-Lynette smiled up at him and placed a delicate kiss on his smug face.

"Well mine is the oldest and wisest" Thierry said winking.

Everyone laughed at his pathetic joke and continued adding things into the conversation.

"Well mine is the prettiest" James added in, Poppy stared at him with affectionate eyes and a wide smile..

"chh that's what you think" Quinn butted in.

"Hey, yeah man, you think yours is pretty look at mine" Eric added in.

"Hey we aren't items that you can bid which is the best on" Thea said with a angry face.

All the other girls joined in.

"Hey…"

"Yeah we aren't items!"

"We are people"

"Looks aren't everything, skill is more important, especially when hunting vampires!" Rashel said smug. Quinn looked around with a face saying, I told you she was more than a pretty face.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, some more than others.

"Oh, I know how to cheer up the mood!" Ash said bouncing like a little kid up and down.

"Wolf jokes!"

"Hey man we can hear you while we are out here!" shouted Lupe a female werewolf who was a loved worker of Thierry.

"Hey, hey no fighting between Vampires and Werewolves!" Thierry shouted at a laughing Ash.

"What about between Vampires and Witches?" Ash said wiggling his eyebrows while staring at an annoyed Thea.

"No Ash don't be so immature, also Lupe come in if you want!" Thierry said quickly.

"Actually Ash I wouldn't mind hearing your latest jokes, they are quite amusing!" Lupe said giggling while coming in through a grand door.

Everyone in the room sighed- this was going to be a long evening…


	2. Blood, Threats and Fights

Chapter 2-

**The next morning in Thierry's Mansion everything was silent- the couples were in their own suites and the guards were running shifts, the guard was up to fight of Circle Daybreak enemies- in other words most of the Night world. Lupe was mildly talking to Nilsson about human politics and laughing at how they could never stop fighting in between governments just like the governments in Night World! **

**There was a crashing sound through the front door, and the whole door was smashed to bits. Lupe and Nilsson jumped up with weapons ready to fight the intruder, to their amazement a tall man with dark locks of hair, a menacing smile, white almost translucent skin and dark eyes the colour of coal was growling warnings at them, he was holding onto a girl in her teens who was crying and looked like she was going to collapse through stress, she was obviously human.**

"**If you come any closer I will rip her to shreds, you vermin loving half breeds" the vampire shouted through gritted teeth.**

"**Get away from her!" Lupe hissed suddenly transforming into her werewolf state, her body shuddered and fur sprouted from her skin, her clothes ripped to shreds and her teeth became animal like, ready to rip through the vampires flesh.**

**All of a sudden the room was full of a blur of people running to see what the commotion was about. Thierry hissed and his eyes narrowed at the vampire, he knew the vampire instantly and knew that he was an enemy of The Daybreak Circle.**

"**If you don't agree to stop this stupid club, I will rip her to pieces and burn your mutt here!" he hissed and suddenly grabbed Lupe by the fur and tugged her towards him. He hit her around the head with a piece of metal, obviously silver to knock her out. **

**All the vampires hissed wildly.**

"**No! we can't risk him hurting her!" Thierry shouted orders to the Vampires.**

**There was another blur and Thea jumped into the room ready to pounce.**

"**Get…Away…from them… you… leech!" she screamed.**

**Suddenly a gust of wind and sparks erupted from her body and the room was alight in white rays.**

"**You will leave **_**now**_**!" she screamed.**

**More power erupted from her body and flung the vampire with coal black eyes back. Her eyes turned red and she walked up to the Vampire and slapped him across his shocked face.**

"**How…dare you! How dare you put a Human in danger!" she screamed.**

**She sent pulses of her memories to him before she had known she was a Witch. Kids in the streets playing, laughing, fighting. Just like any Vampire Lamia kid. She also showed him the night when she had fought off the spirit of a dead Witch, she could take on this stupidity! She looked at him in disgust, slapped him once more and strode back to Eric, who was looking at her with wide eyes, she looked around and everyone else was also in utter shock.**

**Eric spoke up suddenly.**

"**W…what…I never knew you could do that!" he said to her in amazement. She smiled slightly amused and said "Well, I didn't really know either… I suppose it's because I have never got that angry before" **

**Everyone's attention was now back on the vampire who still hadn't let go of his two victims, Rashel stared into his coal black eyes and hissed "I hate leeches like you who destroy innocent peoples lives" she hissed again. **

"**Well, you're the one who is going out with one!" the vampire replied pointedly looking at Quinn. **

"**He has changed!" she screamed lunging at him. **

"**No!" Quinn shouted as the vampire came face to face with Rashel. **

"**You want a fight?" he replied with narrowed eyes "I will give you a fight" he shouted.**

"**Fine!" she spat.**

"**No Rashel…" Quinn started.**

"…**Stay back I will be fine!" Rashel replied concentrating on the demon with coal black eyes.**

**Rashel lunged at the vampire and while he was staggering she ripped a floor board up and started waving it like a sword. **

"**Stay back!" she hissed at the demon.**

**She took another step back and then sprung forward again with all her might, she struck him round the shoulder with the wood and he whimpered in pain. In seconds he recovered and lunged towards her, it was like an intricate dance weaving in and out, lunging and backing away. **

**Whenever Rashel got hit Quinn tried to jump in but she pushed him back hissing not to. And then suddenly the dance was complete. With one last blow she swung the wood into the surprised vampires face and took a second lunge and submerged the wood into his heart with an extra kick to his head and a quick "Bad luck leech"**

**She walked back to Quinn and hugged him to tell him she was alright.**

"**Ok, everyone, I need to get on the phone we **_**need **_**more guards at the edges of the grounds" Thierry said lightly and walked out the room.**


	3. Redfern reunion

Chapter 3- 

**It was the morning and most of the inner circle of The Daybreak Circle were in their meeting room in Thierry's mansion. Jez and Morgead were back to tell them the three stories of the Wild Powers, Jez was one, Delos was one and a human named Iliana was one. Ash was not there because he was still in bed asleep, everyone knew that it was better to just leave him, he could get in a real grump in the mornings!**

**Jez and Morgead explained that Jez was helping Circle Daybreak because she had found out the year before she could survive without Human blood because she was half human and half vampire. They had thought at first that one of the Wild Powers had been a young girl called Iona but they found out she wasn't, they then thought it was Jez's human cousin Claire but it wasn't, in the end it was Jez herself and she helped save a friend of hers called Hugh, her cousin Claire and Morgead who was now her soul mate. The other two stories had been about the Prince Delos who was Prince of Nightworld who had known since he was young that he could produce blue fire, but it hurt him to do it because every time he did it his arm became worse and worse. The other was a human lost witch called Iliana who hadn't had a clue about the Nightworld until Keller had managed to save her from a dragon and get her to a safe place, so they could tell her about her powers within Nightworld. Iliana had struggled to realise that she was not only a Wild Power but also a lost Witch and in the prophecies had been told to unite the Shape Shifters and Witches through her marriage to a Shape shifter. **

**Everyone in the room was being told these stories by Jez first hand instead of gossip that was going around. Jez had met Delos and the lost Witch named Iliana herself and they had talked about their powers. **

**As usual Ash walked in yawning and stretching, suddenly looking with amazement to see that everyone was up. **

"**Woahh! And I thought I had got up early! You could have woke me!" he grumbled.**

"**Your so lazy we didn't even stand a chance!" Quinn replied also yawning. Then Ash's eyes flickered to Jez and he smiled with slight amusement "Nice to meet another Redfern who isn't evil" he said slightly amused, shaking her hand. She laughed lightly with him.**

"**Hey did you just disown me and James then?" Quinn said annoyed.**

"**No, because James isn't a Redfern, he is a cousin of a Redfern- me! And you **_**were**_** a Redfern until you annoyed my great, great, great grandfather Hunter Redfern and said you would rather be known as John Quinn!" he said laughing again. Quinn shuddered at his full name being used and then scowled at Ash. **

"**He also hates you now!" replied Quinn sounding smug.**

"**Point taken" replied Ash grumpily, giving a quick smile to Jez's shocked face.**

**One word from Jez made Ash recount the night when he had told Hunter Redfern that him and his sisters would no longer be living in the enclave with their family and fellow vampires, but instead alone the other side of the world. Ash still shuddered at the memory when Hunter Redfern's face had turned red and he had started to shout madly. **

"**So he hates five of his own family now- you, me, Delos, James and Quinn" Jez said laughing.**

"**Yeah, I suppose he does, and we have Lord of the Nightworld Thierry and the Prince of Nightworld Delos, his own grandson on our side!" said Ash laughing.**

**Ash walked up to the male next to Jez who was called Morgead- he was her soul mate. Ash shook hands with him. "Its nice to meet you" he said with real feeling, which was rare for Ash.**

"**Hmm and I thought soul mates were rare, until I met this bunch" Ash said laughing.**

**Ash went and sat down next to Mary-Lynette and placed a kiss lightly on her smiling lips, which amused the room, of the thoughts of a once destructive vampire being so easily controlled by love. **


	4. Soulmates and Saviour

_Chapter 4-_

_**Ash sighed heavily. **_

"_**I am sorry Mare but if we don't get more people to join soon, Circle Daybreak won't survive and we will all be dead" he sighed heavily again in pain of losing Mary-Lynette.**_

_**Mary-Lynette sighed with worry.**_

"_**What are we going to do?" she said biting her lip with her incredibly sharp fangs in worry.**_

"_**Oh Mare…" Ash said looking at Mary-Lynette with worry and love.**_

_**He cupped her face and bent his face closer to her, their lips met and a sparkle of electricity ran through both of their bodies. The spark made their bodies join in passion and they were kissing again and again. This could be the last time they shared a moment without fear of death and destruction. Mary-Lynette sighed into Ash's lips and slowly, regretfully sat back up.**_

_**Ash was the first to speak.**_

"_**Oh Mare, I am so…so sorry, I got you involved in this! And now we are both going to watch each other die!" He said hysterically.**_

"_**No Ash! I decided to be with you and I don't regret any second of it! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… I would **_**die for you!" she replied tears rolling down her cheek.**

**And for the first time since her and Ash were in the garage and she had told him of for being prejudice when he hadn't against Jeremy the Wolf… he was crying with her.**

**The predator, that two years ago would have killed humans which he had called vermin, was now crying because of fear of losing his soul mate, and he was brave enough to risk his life for humans and his love…**

"**If you die Mare, I will make sure I follow, because I can't live without you…" he wept into her shoulder as she was into his.**

"**No…No…Yes!" she suddenly shouted jumping off the bed.**

"**Yes!" she shouted again . Ash looked at her with confusion- was she going mad?**

"**Mare… Are you alright?" he asked confused.**

"**Ash I've got it!" she almost screamed.**

"**Listen, listen. Ok, if we convince the Witches that we could be better than the other side, they have one of the powers and we have some we could be allies!"**

**This could work!" she shouted at him.**

**Ash face was full of wonder, this could work, she was right the Witches **_**were **_**considering leaving the council because of their unnatural bond with humans, compared to the rest of Nightworld.**

"**You may have a point…" he said slowly, wearily.**

"**We had better tell the Circle!" replied Mary-Lynette excitedly.**

**Ash and Mary-Lynette were thinking the same thing, the same thing that maybe the Circle would be thinking when they told them.**

**Maybe they were saved? Maybe it would work? And maybe this could be the end of hiding for Circle Daybreak?**


End file.
